


Not Alone

by StarrySummers04



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It was only after Even's episode that Isak realised that he was in love. And he needed Even to know that he would never be alone.





	

Isak knew straight away that there was something different about Even and the way he made Isak feel. He'd been battling himself for so long and he wanted it to stop, howeve, after meeting Even, he finally let himself be honest and honestly, Isak was very attracted to him.

In reality, Iska had always known that there was something about Even. The thing with the paper towels was a bit odd, but Isak though nothing of it as he was too focuses on the man in front of him. The pool was slightly more difficult to explain but Isak was too caught up in the fact that Even had kissed him to focus for too long on anything that wasn't Even. Isak was so happy. Especially the next morning, Even had gone home with him and they'd curled up together and slept. When they woke, they spent the morning trading lazy kisses, talking about everything and nothing.

Then Even disappeared for a few days and Isak had been worried but then Even turned up again as though he'd never been away. Only to break Isak's heart in a text. (Isak was now fully aware why that had happened.) But it was only after they had reconciled and they were sat in the hotel suite and Even had brought up marriage and ridiculous proposals, that was when it dawned on Isak that something was wrong. Very wrong. Then everything went to shit. 

Isak was struggling to calm his fear. Even had just left completely naked, to go and get McDonalds. So Isak called Sonja, not knowing who else could possibly help in this situation. But it didn't make Isak feel any better, if anything, she only made him feel worse. But at least he knew Even was safe. 

All of these events led Isak to the same realisation. He was in love with Even. And he didn't care that Even is bipolar. He was still the same Even that Isak had fallen in love with, it just gave Isak a bit more help with knowing how to care for Even, how to help him. 

It made him feel horrible to text Even and ask him to sop texting but Isak's head was spinning with all of the new information and he just needed time to process everything. His mothers response to his message the day before really helped him though and it was then that Isak knew, they would make it through this. Together.

The phone call from his dad greatly upset Isak, having to say that he'd broken up with Even. Isak quickly ended the call so that his dad wouldn't hear how upset he was.

Being at the Christmas Concert allowed Isak a valid reason to leave the house (other than school although he'd had a few days off since Even's episode) otherwise he would have curled up in bed with the pillow that still smelled like Even and isolated himself from the world. Then he got a text from Even. A worrying text. Isak left, he had to go and find Even, he didn't care that it took him almost an hour to get to Even. As far as Isak was concerned, the point was that he got to where he  needed to be. With Even.

After everything that had happened, waking up the next morning with Even by his side was the most incredible thing that could have happened to Isak. Isak was so in love, he never wanted to lose Even. Although he was the only one up, Isak didn't want to go and make breakfast for himself or anyone else, he wanted to be there when Even woke up. To reassure him that he won't be alone. That he'll never be alone.

Yes, there were conversations that they needed to have, but for now, all of that could wait. They have the time.

 


End file.
